


Late at night is when I realize how much I love you

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Josh Dun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Josh Dun is a Softie, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, POV Tyler, Protective Tyler, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, Tyler Joseph Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Tyler can't sleep because his mind is racing with too many ideas. Before he becomes overwhelmed, his thoughts drift to Josh, his favorite person in the world. And how good their time together has been.





	Late at night is when I realize how much I love you

Tyler's skin looked almost white in the dim room, the only light source being the street lamps and the moon that slipped through the cracks in the curtains.

He sighed for the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours and rolled to his side. No matter what he tried he couldn't sleep, it was worst because he can feel the tiredness on his eyes but his mind won't slow down enough for him to fall asleep.

Josh had fallen asleep almost as soon as the sheets were pulled over his body, hair already messy in the pillow. One of his hands was under the pillow and the other was pressed against his chest. Tyler wanted to be closer to him, but he also didn't want to risk waking him up and consequently dragging him to this insomnia induced state.

Josh deserved better. Tyler could stay up until ungodly hours and not care about it, but if Josh slept less than 8 hours he would metaphorically go feral. Last time it had happened he had picked up Josh as carried him to their room, making him lay down and take a nap. Although that had been a total fiasco because Josh had pulled him down for cuddles and they had ended up making out.

They decided they would go to bed early that day, something was something. But even if they could nap together he hated when Josh couldn't sleep. He knew that Josh loved to sleep, so when he couldn't do that, he felt bad.

Tyler wanted Josh to be happy in every way he could. If that meant having a dog, they would get a dog, if that meant sleeping in because Josh refuses to let him get out of bed with 3 hours of sleep, Tyler would lay down on Josh's chest and let himself fall asleep.

Josh was happy making stuff that made _Tyler_ happy. Usually, he refused to this. But if it made him happy to make Tyler happy, he was more than willing to let him run his fingers through his hair at all times, to let Josh massage his hands and wrists because he played too much ukelele. He tried to return it, playing drums was tiring as hell too. But Josh always insisted on doing stuff for Tyler first.

"You get to take care of me almost all week, it's only fair that I do the same for you at least one day.... I'd love to do more, but you won't let me" he would mutter, poking at Tyler's arm accusingly, only to smile at him and lean to kiss his cheek "I'll get us breakfast, then I'll make lasagna for lunch, and _I_ will wash the dishes, _you_ can only dry, if I see your hands close to water you'll regret it"

Regretting it meant that Josh would purposefully avoid Tyler's attentions and care until he deemed necessary. It was all playful banter. But Tyler hated not being able to do tiny stuff for Josh, like maybe picking the socks or the shirt he could wear today or having Josh's favorite cookies for breakfast.

Tyler sighed and turned around again. He was so lucky for having Josh, (and Josh felt immensely lucky for having Tyler he always reminds him that) he loved him to death, and he felt so loved, with Josh everything seemed easier, even the hardships of life he had grown to dread felt easier with Josh at his side.

After some beats of contemplation he curled an arm around Josh, pulling him closer. His warmth made him feel safe, his scent made him feel at home. He couldn't help a smile when Josh held his hand to his chest, shifting closer to Tyler's chest.

"Tell your brain to shut up and cuddle me" he mumbles sleepily, tugging the cover over their bodies, kissing the arm Tyler had around him.

He hummed affirmatively, pulling his boyfriend even closer, closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep next to who he could call the love of his life.


End file.
